fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
MiJePC01
is the first episode of [[Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!]] in which focuses on Kumozora Haruko's first transformation into Cure Garnet. Synopsis ''When Kumozora Haruko, an energetic and curious 15-year old girl, meets Morgan from Cristalino; they both get attacked by Ember who summons a Kurakesshō using Kumozora Satomi's Crystal Soul! But suddenly, Haruko's chest begins to shine, causing Haruko to gain a Crystal Pin! Will Haruko be able to save her older sister using this pin-like object? Summary The episode begins in a destroyed Cristalino as a small pink otter-like fairy can be seen running away from a monster only to get protected by the princess of the kingdom, Alex. As she protects him, Alex sends a telepathic message to the fairy while addressing him as Morgan; telling him to go to Earth and find the legendary jewels, Pretty Cure. Morgan then does so and leaves for Earth as the princess fights an array of monsters that have surrounded her. The opening songs, Shining! Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!, then plays. After the opening plays, a girl is seen daydreaming and drawing flowers in her mini notebook in Maths only to get told off by her teacher, Shiromaru-sensei, when she is asked about a simple equation. The girl’s voice, as she gets told off, then introduces herself as Kumozora Haruko and tells the audience about herself. After the class finishes, she begins to walk home only to see Morgan out of the corner of her eye and begins to follow him only to bump into her older sister, Satomi. Satomi then asks Haruko what she is doing and as she watches Morgan run off, she replies with that she was just walking home, deciding to run back home while a girl with short dark orange can be seen watching her (Haruko) from atop a lamp-post. As she arrives home, Haruko notices that Satomi arrived home before her and that she seems to be having an argument with their mother about Satomi’s future and after their mother shouts at Satomi, telling her that her dream of becoming an idol is stupid, Haruko’s older sister becomes heart broken and runs out of the house crying which causes Haruko to begin running after her sister. Just after she leaves the house, she trips over Morgan and sees the girl from earlier confronting Satomi before shooting a beam of dark fire at her, causing Satomi to transform into a monster. Seeing this, Haruko stands up and walks over to the girl dressed in orange and begins shouting at her, asking why she transformed Satomi into a monster. This then causes the girl to cackle evilly and, just as she does so, Haruko’s chest begins to glow a bright light and a pin-like crystal is born from the light. The eyecatch then plays. After the eyecatch plays, Morgan can be seen watching Haruko's pin being born. Haruko then catches it and the words "[[Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!|''Pretty Cure, Crystalline Makeover!]]" flow through her head and as soon as she shouts those words, she undergoes a transformation into Cure Garnet, the gemstone of blossoming flowers! Surprised but intimidated by what just happened, the sinister girl commands the Kurakesshō to attack the newly born Garnet but as the monster does so, Garnet somehow forms a pink flower-shaped crystal barrier and protects herself before punching the monster away as Morgan watches. The girl then commands the monster to get up before Garnet kicks it, thinking about how she wants to save her sister. After this, her brooch begins to glow a bright pink and she performs Garnet Blossom without thinking which causes the monster to get purified and transform back into Satomi. Garnet then looks at the girl and asks who she is, with the girl harshly replying with her name being Ember. Ember then walks off, a little angry and as she does so, Garnet detransforms and takes Satomi to the nearest bench. After she does so, Morgan walks up to Haruko with serious eyes and tells Haruko that she must protect the Crystal Souls of people in order to save Cristalino. Haruko then nods before freaking out about Morgan talking, calling him a "talking otter". Morgan then sighs and tries to calm Haruko down. As that happens, Ember can be seen kneeling in front of two people, a man and a woman, telling them what happened that day. The two people then tell Ember to be prepared for more Pretty Cure as there will be more Cures. Ember then nods and leaves with an evil smirk. The ending song, [[Crystal Symphony|''Crystal Symphony]], then plays as well as the preview for the next episode. Major Events * [[Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|''Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!]] makes it's official debut. * Kumozora Haruko makes her first appearance and transforms into Cure Garnet for the first time. * Cure Garnet performs Garnet Blossom for the first time. * Morgan makes his first appearance and meets Haruko for the first time. * Ember and the Kurakesshō make their first appearances.. * Kumozora Satomi and Kumozora Yuriko make their first appearances. * Shiromaru-sensei also makes her first appearance. * [[Shining! Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!|''Shining! Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure!]] and ''Crystal Symphony'' make their debuts as the opening and ending respectively. Characters Pretty Cure * Kumozora Haruko / Cure Garnet Cristalino * Morgan Antagonists * Ember * Kurakesshō Supporting * Shiromaru-sensei * Kumozora Satomi * Kumozora Yuriko Trivia * Miracle☆Flower☆Jewel, Cure Garnet's first character song, is played as an insert song in this episode. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! Category:Miracle Jewels Pretty Cure! episodes